Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150410215907/@comment-25162335-20150412165330
Susie I'm sitting on my bed in my room staring at Scott who's sitting across for me on a chair, looking at me impatiently, waiting for my answer. "We don't have all day you know." He is agitated now. "Of course we don't because you are planning to use the rest of the day to get me killed!" I snap at him. Scott leans back looking surprised at my yelling. I'm surprised with myself too to be honest but what he is asking me to do is reckless, stupid and I don't think Andria will fall for it. He wants me to convince Andria that I want to join Pluto. If she believes me she will definitely help me escape but we still have the problem of how are we going to convince her to help us free Kas, Ariadne and the twins? There is no way Andria would put herself in such danger even if it meant delivering a mutant to Pluto! "You know I would do it myself if I could." Scott says apologetically and my anger fades a little. His last meeting with Andria didn't go so well from what he told me so if he tells her now that he wants to join Pluto with her there is no way that she will believe him, his chances would be lower than mine are right now. I sigh. "We could just go to the Colonel and tell him everything." He shakes his head. "She probably has them brainwashed, there is no way they would believe us. Also telling then won't give us our friends back. Let them deal with her after we are gone." "Or we could turn them on each other and sneak out during the havoc." I say hopefully. "You know this won't work." He is right, I do. Quantum will tighten their security the moment they suspect a problem. We would have no chance of sneaking out and I think it's safe to assume they have ways of dealing with every mutant in this facility in case we decided to turn on them. All except Andria apparently. "She knows where they are keeping them." "She knows I despise her! She won't believe me if I tell her I just found out that she is working for Pluto and suddenly don't hate her that much!" "Susie I already told you exactly what you have to say to her! It's a valid plan and she won't skip the opportunity to recruit you! If something I haven't thought of comes up you'll have to be resourceful." "Easy for you to say." I grumble. He spends a few more minutes reassuring me and then leaves to talk to Cole and explain to him the situation. We agreed that I need to talk to Andria before the morning training so if she agrees we can plan our escape and be out of here at night. I turn invisible and wait for her on the hall that leads to the training room. She is late as always and she almost screams when I appear in front of her. "What the hell Susie? Why are you lurking you freak?" I feel a flare of anger but I suppress it. I need to look scared and not angry. "Um..." "What?" She snaps. "What do you want?" I decide it's best to cut to the chase. "I heard you talking with Scott the other day." She tenses and crosses her hands. "Heard what exactly?" I pretend to look around worried. "About Pluto." I whisper. "What about him?" She asks calmly. "Um you see...I heard that you are with him and that you...you can take me to him...help me escape I mean." Andria stares at me for a little too long and then starts laughing. My hands start shaking, she won't fall for it, she won't believe me! She calms down after a few seconds. "You! You want to join Pluto? What makes you believe you will be of any use to him?" She glances at my shaking hands. "You are nothing but a coward." I look at the floor trying to hide my anger, hoping she takes it as a sign of weakness. "I just want to leave this place before they decide I'm experimenting material! We both know what they are doing to kids here!" I decide to take it a little further. "Besides I think you are in a tough position." She glares at me. "You've been here for months and yet you haven't recruited anyone...Pluto must be becoming impatient..." I can tell she is about to yell at me. "I'm just proposing a solution for both if us!" She glares at me for a while longer. "Fine! I'll come to you with a plan tonight. Be ready." I guess Scott was right, she is desperate. That's good for me. She turned around to leave but I grab her hand. "There is something else I want you to do." This is the hard part. If I screw this up she will see right through me. "You are not wrong, I'm a coward." She gives me a "duh!" look and I grit my teeth. "But I can't live with myself knowing that I left them behind to be tortured." She narrows her eyes. "Them?" "Kas, Ariadne and the twins. Also who knows what they might do to Scott and Cole." "So what? I don't care." "I do! I want you to help me get them out! I can convince Scott to help us! Please! They could even find a way of turning them into weapons against Pluto. You wouldn't want that, right?" She gives me a long hard look and I can tell she knows I'm playing her. That's why I'm more than shocked when she agrees to help. "But," she says, "I refuse to help you with the twins. They are heavily guarded and there is no way to just get them out with our numbers." Oh no that wasn't part of the plan! I need to change her mind but something tells me I can't. Before I can talk she continuous. "Also, if I'm gonna get in so much trouble I want Scott to come with us too." She smirks at me. "You are not worth the trouble to be honest." I want to punch her, I really do. "I can't make him come with us. But I'm sure that if you help him save his friends he will rethink your offer." She doesn't look pleased with my answer but she doesn't object. "I'm sure he will." She turns around and starts walking towards the door to the training room. "We'll talk again at night." She walks in the room and I lean on the wall. I can't believe I did it! I think she is up to something but I don't have to worry about that yet. There is no way she would pass a chance to recruit anyone, even if that one was me. Despite her whole "you are not worth it" attitude I now know she desperately needs someone to deliver to Pluto. I actually think that she is hoping to take the others with her as well...anyway this is not the time to worry about that. I need to tell Scott that she won't be getting Katie and Kyle out. He won't like that!